


Hungry For More

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Mace sends shivers up her spines. Pre season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry For More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

Oliver Mace sent shivers up her spine.

She hated the way he stood behind her, the way he wrapped his hand around her wrist. She hated the way he pulled her towards him, and the way he made her heart beat faster.

“Don’t play games with me, Ruth.”

He kissed her like he was hungry, like he needed her. She felt her knees weaken a little, found her hands moving up her body, wrapping around his neck. She realised she wanted him as much as he needed her. She couldn’t understand how this could happen.

She pulled away from him, suddenly, her hand flying to her lips. She looked at him in shock, wondering what she was doing here, wondering what on earth she’d just done.

“I can’t . . . I have to go.” She turned away from him, started moving towards the door.

“Ruth.” There was a smirk in his voice as he said her name, a note of knowing and understanding that made her stop, and turn back to face him. He closed the gap between them, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at her.

“I know what you want.”

She crossed her arms across her body. “I don’t know what you mean.”

He whispered in her ear, raising bumps all over her skin. “You want excitement, Ruth. You want to escape the confines of GCHQ. You want to know that there’s something more in the world.” Oliver stepped back, leaving her trembling. He tilted his head to the side, looking at her like she was some exotic specimen. “I could help you, Ruth. I can teach you how to play the game.”

She shook her head, stepping backwards towards the door. “I can’t . . . I can’t do this . . . I really must . . .” She turned away from him, from the smug look on his face, and the way he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. She was almost out the door when he spoke again.

“I’ll see you again, Ruth.” His voice was soft and dangerous, barely more than a whisper. “I’ll make sure we meet again.”

She let the door close behind her, walking away quickly. She wanted to forget that Oliver Mace existed, forget that he made her feel like that. She wanted to run back to her ordinary life, back to her dull desk at GCHQ and her longing for something more.

She wanted something more.


End file.
